I Wish Tomorrow Would Stay
by Darcy Drake
Summary: A Night to change everything.


To my lovely readers, you all know just how horrible I am at writing multi-chapter fics. And I mean horrible! Also, I'm an amateur writer, so I'm not exactly perfect. :D

So, in order to try and get back into writing, I've written this one shot as a thank you to you guys. A little warning, this is definitely M rated. I tried to keep it classy and tried to write it tastefully, but it's still M. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. I understand that not everyone enjoys that, and that's okay.

And on to the show.

* * *

><p>Regret.<p>

That was what Hermione Granger felt at this very moment. Her head, though cloudy from all the alcohol, was still completely aware of the mistake she was about to make. The door to the hotel room flipped opened and the man before her pushed her backwards. Her heart raced as his hands caressed her cheek and his breath tickled her skin. His other arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She wanted to stop, she really did, but she couldn't. As she pulled back, hell-bent on telling him no, her mind jumped back to the most recent fight between she and her longtime boyfriend, Ron. He wasn't very bright, but he always acted as though he knew better than she did. He always looked down on her, passing her off as merely a girl who would give him children.

Hermione knew she couldn't live like that anymore. She wanted more than holding hands and mediocre sex. She wanted to feel needed. She needed to feel passion coursing through the veins of not only her, but her partner. She needed someone to appreciate her and treat her like she deserves.

"What?"

The grey eyes that stared back at her were on fire, glazed over with a lust filled gaze. As Hermione stared deep into his eyes, she started to feel the tingling in her stomach, the one that reminded her of butterflies. Ron never looked at her like that. He never made her feel like she was his world. Instead, she just felt like something that was permanent in his life, something that he took for granted.

This man wasn't taking her for granted. His hands were caressing her skin as though it were silk. His actions were insistent, and it was as if she were a china doll, so beautiful that he couldn't resist touching her. Hermione's skin heated up as she stared back into his eyes. So, with the burden of guilt still firmly in the back of her mind, she stepped closer. "It's nothing."

Her lips fell onto his and her arms wrapped around his neck. As she pressed her chest closer to his, she heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled. She rubbed small circles on the back of his neck, which initiated a shiver on his part. Hermione felt the electricity between them as the door slammed shut and they made their way to the bed. As they kissed, she couldn't recall any time with Ron that had felt like this. She had never made him lose his breath, nor did he enjoy the subtle touches that she so desperately loved to give. Ron never took the time to make her feel incredible; he only ever tried to make himself feel good.

This man made her feel good. His skin, a pale white, glistened in the moonlight that flooded the room. Their kisses became hotter the closer they were to the mattress. Before she knew what was happening, his foot had hooked around her ankle and pushed her backwards, his weight falling on her only a moment later. Hermione's fingers began to undo his black dress shirt and she felt his fingers running up her leg. The higher he got, the more her breath hitched. By the time he reached her thigh, she had given up on trying to undo the stubborn buttons and had ripped open the shirt instead.

For one moment, she thought he would be angry. The man she remembered would be, but instead, he merely laughed. This caused a smile to don her face and she stared up at him. He had grown into a better man than he used to be, and she was grateful for that.

As he stared down at her, he brought his hand from her thigh back up to her face. His thumb traced her lips and his eyes searched her face. "Is this what you want?"

He knew all about the relationship she was in, but he also knew how horrible it was. She had poured out her heart over a couple of glasses of wine and a few shots of tequila. Even through the alcohol, she knew this was what she wanted. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved, even if it's only for one night. "No Draco, I need this. Please, make me feel."

The raw emotion in her eyes must have broken the dam, because he kissed her and pulled her closer, bringing her up so that her body rested against his. Slowly, his hands worked their way down, slowly pulling up the hem of her skirt. The feel of his fingertips left a trail of fire, smoldering just beneath her skin.

Then, his fingers were tracing the line of her panties, teasing her. Hermione moaned and arched into his head, silently pleading for him to touch her.

He obliged, his finger dipping underneath the cloth and began to slowly massage the small bunch of nerves. Another moan escaped her lips as she began feeling a sensation that she had yet to discover. Her body pushed itself into his, a slow tension creeping into her system. Hermione silently prayed that he would never stop, but that wasn't possible.

After what seemed like no time at all, Draco pulled back and captured her lips once again. His hands manueved the material down her legs, leaving her exposed to the air. Once those were on the ground, he slowly began undoing her skirt. Hermione had never experienced this before. Draco was slow with his actions, but seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Finally, her skirt was thrown to the floor and her legs were intertwined with his. Hermione wondered briefly why he didn't just magic her clothes off, but she wasn't about to interfere with what he was doing. Pulling her blouse over her head, she shivered as her chest was exposed to the cold. His mouth left hers and began exploring her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. She sucked in a quick breath as his teeth gently bit down on her tip.

She was so preoccupied with what he was doing with his mouth that she missed him undoing her bra and slipping it over her shoulders. Only when his tongue touched bare skin did she realize she was completely naked. "How?" she asked, but was cut off by his bite, which was a bit stronger than it had been previously.

"Don't ask questions," he simply stated, making his way to her stomach, not stopping until she could feel his warm breath at her clitoris. She reveled in the sensation, crying out as his tongue darted between her skin.

His mouth was a masterpiece. She had never expected him to actually do this to her. In her relationship, she always gave and never took. It was refreshing to know someone else was taking control for once. As he worked his magic with his mouth, her breathing became ragged and her body began to tense. He brought her up to the top of the roller coaster he had put her on. She could hear the blood in her ears as she felt herself tense for a release.

Then he stopped. Hermione couldn't contain her frustrated groan as he laughed, his lips only a mere inch from her private place. She looked down at him, the smirk that donned his face melting her anger. Then, she felt his finger gently massage her opening, which caused her to gasp in surprise.

"You didn't think I'd do this quickly, did you?"

Words escaped her as he made her feel incredible all over again. She merely nodded and laid back again, loving the way his fingers worked her inside. Before she could protest, his lips closed over her again. The combination of both acts made her cry out, the moan turning to a high pitched groan. This time, the pressure built even quicker, and Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut. Her breath became almost non-existent as she writhed in pleasure. As she reached the same point as before, she waited for him to stop again, but this time he kept going. His motions became quicker, bringing her body to the climax that it had been waiting for. Hermione shuddered as he continued to touch her, causing her orgasm to extend longer than it ever had before. Lights exploded before her eyes as she cried out, her heart speeding up due to the adrenaline that was now pumping through her veins.

He slowed down, allowing her body to recover at a slower pace, giving her the opportunity to enjoy every feeling coursing through her nerves.

She didn't notice that he had shed his clothes until she heard the clunk of his belt on the floor. She watched as he positioned himself between her legs, that same smirk on his face. "Not bad, huh?"

Under other circumstances, Hermione could probably come up with a stinging reply that would knock his ego down a few notches, but she was in a good mood. So instead, she told him the truth, "Phenomenal."

His eyes were alight with amusement as he slowly pulled her hips closer to his. "Well if you liked that, you're going to love this."

Then, his movements just as slow as before, he filled her inside. With each inch he progressed, Hermione felt every nerve in her body jump. She was still sensitive from the climax she had reached only moments ago, so she was unable to hold in her moan as he touched every nerve from the inside. "Oh Draco," she cried, her eyes meeting his.

"Hermione," he whispered, his eyes glazing over as he reached his full capacity. Then, he began to pump. Hermione had never felt this good her entire life. As he pounded into her, his moaned mixed with hers and their arms wrapped around each other. She felt his forearm against her neck, supporting her head and making it possible for him to go even deeper.

Then, just like before, she felt the heat begin to spread and the pressure build. The blood rushed in her ears and she found herself unable to make any noise at all. Draco's movements became rushed, and Hermione realized just how close they were.

She held her breath and he pumped a few more times, a loud groan escaping his lips as her scream left her lips. They laid like that for a few moments after that before he rolled onto his back and pulled her close. Neither said anything, instead they pulled up the covers and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to an empty bed. She knew it would happen, but that didn't stop the emotion from building in her heart as she stayed curled against the pillows, trying to forget what happened. Her hands closed over a small note that was left beneath her own pillow.

* * *

><p><em>My love, <em> it read.

_I know we may never speak of this again. We both must go home and go back to the lives we were living. I know you probably just want to forget what happened, but I want you to know I will never forget. I regret nothing of what we did and I only wish we hadn't already made our decisions. Your face as I saw it last night will forever be burned in my memory, and I don't wish to have it any other way._

_Be safe, my darling, and go forward in life without the fear of regret._

_Forever wishing for you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Now, I want you guys to know that I can go on with this story, but I also know you are probably frustrated with me. So, I offer you the decision. Would you like me to go on?<p>

Darcy


End file.
